stellar_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
IIIZephyr
IIIZephyr was a houseguest on Big Brother 3, Big Brother 4 & Big Brother 7: All Stars. Biography Big Brother 3 Zeph entered the house with a already huge target on his back. However his ability to manipulate, and quick friendship with Emerald allowed Zeph to become easily one of the biggest threats in the house. He was able to stay the entire Pre Jury unnominated and unopposed without any trouble, and was able to take out the major threat of Venus when jury just started. However he was quickly shunned by the majority and viewed as a major jury threat in the end, making him at the bottom like at the very start of the season. However whenever he was in any trouble of going he won the Power of Veto and saved himself two times. He further shocked everyone when he was able to convince the duo of Misha and Jody to save him against Fly, once again showing his masterful manipulation of others. However once Hermes won the Head of Household and Jody won the Power of Veto, he had no chance of staying with the alliance between Jody and Misha and was evicted by Jodys sole vote in 4th place. Big Brother 4 Zeph entered the house as a veteran. Zeph came into the house with his duo partner, Emerald where they were very big threats from the start of the game to the end. Together they won the seasons first Head of Household competition and Power of Veto competition, and decided to go for James & Peyton. During week 3 and 4, Zeph & Emerald won the duo competitions securing their safety for the week in order to further themselves in the game. During week 5 after Emerald won the Head of Household competition, Zeph won the Power of Veto to make sure that Horror would go home in which he did. During round 2 of the double, Zeph won the Power of Veto yet again and used it to save himself but this would lead to Sal getting evicted. Zeph didn't bother to win any of the Head of Household's during Weeks 6 and 7 for they would put a target on him so he decided to stay under the radar. On Week 8, Zeph was renominated by Arcan when Emerald saved herself with the Power of Veto but was then saved when the vote turned out to be 3 - 1 for Bob to go. Zeph pushed hard the following week to keep Emerald safe but he couldn't do it and she was evicted when Rose voted to evict her. Zeph was desperate to win the game since he had no allies left so he then won the last 2 Head of Household competitions, ending Mari's and Arcan's fates in the game. The veterans thought Zeph's game was better then Drop's and voted him in the end with Bob also voting with the veterans making Zeph the winner of Big Brother 4. Big Brother 7: All Stars Zeph entered this game wanting to prove that he didn’t need Emerald or weak players to win. Zeph lied low the first week of the game but unfortunately found himself on the wrong side of the votes as he decided to evict Mustard. Following her eviction Zeph planted the idea of targeting the season 1 alliance into Emerald’s head and she took this and ran with it. Slay then exposed to the house that Emerald was the one who was spreading this idea when in actuality Zeph was secretly behind it. This caused Emerald to have more enemies while Zeph hid in the background. The following week Zeph didn’t win a competition once again but he managed to evict Alyssa, someone who was working with Emerald and targeting previous winners. Unknowingly to Zeph, Emerald quickly caught onto how Zeph was playing and decided to devise a plan. When Emerald rose to power she nominated Psy and Yiza due to the mutual animosity between them. When Mustard won the veto he and Emerald worked together to get Zeph on the block. After the veto ceremony Zeph found himself nominated due to Emerald and Mustard and he campaigned to stay. Unfortunately for him, he would be evicted by one vote due to the amount of allies Yiza had and thus he would become the third houseguest to be evicted and the lowest placing winner of this season. Good effort Zeph. Host Opinion Big Brother 3 Zeph was a manipulator. He and Emerald controlled most of the season until the end, where both of them were targeted for being massive Jury threats and got sent home. Good luck in future endeavors Zeph! Big Brother 4 Zeph played an amazing game. Zeph won competitions when he needed to, Made great allies and persuaded the jury that he all in all played a better game than Drop. Good luck in future endeavors Zeph! Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 7: All Stars Competition History Voting History Trivia * Zeph was nominated two times on a double. * Zeph was vetoed twice by himself. Category:HouseGuests Season 3 Category:4th Place Category:BB3 Jury Category:HouseGuests Season 4 Category:Winners Category:1st Place Category:BB4 Finalists Category:14th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 7